


cause you and i know this is heaven

by drusillaes



Series: i've nothing left to hide from you; i've got no god to sell [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, Local Lesbian Makes Many Mistakes, Villain Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: Time is funny. Nothing is meant to happen. Nothing is set in stone. The Antichrist was never meant to be defeated, but a pair of determined Supremes and a loyal coven changed all of that.But in this timeline, the Devil wins. A stupid witch makes a deal with Michael Langdon to save what she loves most, and humanity is forfeit.





	cause you and i know this is heaven

_before_

“Madison. You have something to say to me.” Michael had sent Queenie away so they could speak openly before he returned to Hawthorne’s with Cordelia’s lost pupils in tow. He’d noticed the change in the witch’s demeanor since they’d gotten their new clothes. Madison tries to cover up her shock. “Maybe I just wanted to blow you.”

He isn’t amused. “Madison.”

“Fine, okay, jeez. I want to make you a deal.” Madison blows cigarette smoke in his face.

He steeples his fingers. “I’m listening.”

“I’ll be your spy in the coven. I’ll tell you what Cordelia’s planning.”  
“And what do you expect out of this? A place by my side?” He raises a sarcastic brow. “A queen’s crown?”

Madison looks embarrassed. “There’s a witch,” she says, and Michael chuckles.

“There’s always a witch.”  
“Her name is Zoe Benson,” Madison presses. “She’s a teacher at Ms. Robichaux’s. I want immortality for us both, and protection from the apocalypse.”

A bold ask. “Is that all?”

“You won’t hurt her,” Madison adds. “You won’t so much as touch her.”  
“And suppose she tries to kill me?”

Madison’s green eyes are unflinching. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“You’re a very selfish girl, aren’t you, Madison?” Michael muses, not expecting a reply. Madison tries not to show a reaction, and he continues. “I’ve always thought witches and people in love were the most selfish types of people, and here you are proving me right.”

She waits.

“I accept your deal,” Michael says with a smile, and Madison sighs in relief. For now, that’s enough.

_after_

“The only way we would sit at your table would be if your decapitated head were the centerpiece,” Cordelia seethes. Coco and Mallory cling tightly to each other, like children. Michael laughs. “But do all your girls feel the same way, little Supreme?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation in Cordelia’s voice. Madison tries not to wince.

The Antichrist grins, predatory and playful. “What do _you_ think, Madison?”  
Cordelia turns sharply, betrayal and disbelief warring in brown eyes. Madison can’t meet her gaze. Instead, she calls up to Michael, “Where’s your part of the deal?”

“Madison!” Myrtle cries out. Michael snaps his fingers, and Ms. Mead returns with a body bag. She unzips it, dumps it out. Zoe Benson’s dead body falls to the bottom of the stairs, riddled with bullets, her golden eyes blank and dead. Coco pulls Mallory behind her.

Madison puts a hand on her hip, biting her lip to keep from crying out Zoe’s name. “Well?”

_“Vitalum infernis,”_ Michael murmurs, and the bullet holes heal themselves. Zoe sits up suddenly, gasping for air. Madison breaks ranks to rush to her, kneeling at the younger witch’s side as she coughs out what should have been her last breaths.

“Madison?” Zoe whimpers. She’s confused, but it’s only a matter of time before she realizes what Madison’s done and hates her for it, so Madison takes advantage of her confusion to press a soft kiss to Zoe’s hair.

“You’ll die for this, traitor,” Myrtle snarls.

“No, she won’t,” Michael replies, practically gloating. “Madison and her little lover are immortal now. It’s all part of our deal.” He smiles sweetly at Cordelia. “_Somebody_ was smart enough to choose the winning side.”  
Zoe tries to pull away from Madison, and Madison lets her. She’s still too weak to stand, so she remains at the foot of the stairs, gazing at the Antichrist with horror.

“And Mallory, still trying to access your powers?” His cold eyes slide towards the former Gray. “Don’t bother. I’ve bound them, with some help from Dinah Stevens.” The traitorous Voodoo Queen curtsies.

“Why are we still alive?” Cordelia asks. She’s trying valiantly not to show her shock, her betrayal, but her eyes are full of fear and fury.

Michael tilts his head. “Good point.” He snaps his fingers, and Cordelia and Myrtle fall dead to the ground. Dinah doesn’t so much as blink. Zoe screams.

“Quiet your pet, Madison,” Michael drawls. Madison tries to pull Zoe to her, but the taller witch slams her fists into Madison’s chest, shoving her away, and stumbles to standing.

Michael’s focus, though, is on Mallory.

“What about me?” Dinah asks. Madison has a sudden, irrational urge to kill her. It’s stupid. She betrayed Cordelia just as much as the black witch did. _But I did it for Zoe,_ she reminds herself.

“Ms. Mead will escort you to the sanctuary,” the Antichrist says, bored. Ms. Mead nods, and Dinah follows her up the stairs and out of sight without so much as a backward glance at the dead witches, or Coco protecting Mallory, or Zoe kneeling by Cordelia’s body whispering_Vitalum vitalis, _over and over like a stuck music box.

“Take her and go.” The order is to Madison, who half-carries away a sobbing Zoe.

Michael saunters down the stairs, stepping towards the two standing witches. He’s savoring their fear.

“Stay away from her!” Coco snarls. It’s almost comical, like a toy poodle challenging a tank and Michael’s mouth twitches. Coco’s neck snaps, spinning all the way around like the girl from the Exorcist, and she falls down in a puddle of those billowing purple skirts. Mallory screams, “NO!!”

“I’ve decided to keep you, Mallory,” Michael says, like he’s bestowing a gift, and suddenly Madison feels like she’s intruding on something disturbing and intimate.

“Why?” the girl who would have been the next Supreme whispers brokenly.

“Why do people collect butterflies?” Michael uses his thumb to catch a tear just beginning to make its way down Mallory’s cheek. “Because you’re beautiful. Because I want to. Because there isn’t a thing you can do to stop me.”

Michael smiles beatifically at his new prize. “Mallory, Mallory, Mallory,” he draws out her name. Savors it. “Let’s get you up on your board, little butterfly.”


End file.
